bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hole in the Heart
|alt name = |image = BONES-The-Hole-in-the-Heart-Season-6-Episode-22-550x388.jpg |image caption = |series = 6x22 |episode number = 128 |producer = |story = Carla Kettner |teleplay = Carla Kettner & Karyn Usher |writer = |director = Alex Chapple |broadcast date = May 12, 2011 |Production Code= }} Summary At the beginning of the episode Broadsky tells Matt he's still working for the good guys and that he wants his rifle. Matt agrees to this and they drink some beer to celebrate that they are good guys. In the Royal Diner Sweets thinks Booth shouldn't take Broadsky's case personal, but Brennan says it is personal for him. Vincent interrupts their breakfast to tell them the Tyrannosaurus rex skeletal replica has arrived. He and Brennan are going to be presenting a paper at an upcoming conference that they're very excited about. Broadsky was spotted placing flowers at Paula's grave, and Booth takes off. Broadsky made Special Agent Genny Shaw when she was taking his picture. There's a phone in the flowers; it's Broadsky calling Booth. He insists he's doing good work and ends with "You never see the bullet that takes you down." Booth talks to Sweets about why Broadsky left the phone for him. Sweets says he still hopes Booth will stand down and may have someone helping him. Vincent is wearing T-rex replica ones in the lab and couldn't be happier. He and Brennan are going to be talking about a T-rex-human arm wrestling contest, but Hodgins has an idea. Booth turns to Angela for help tracking Broadsky and she sets up an app on his phone to alert him of his location. She warns him to be careful. He sets out with Shaw, who tells him about Matt. They pick up Sweets on the way to Matt's cabin and they come across Matt's body. They find an empty case for a rifle, and Booth tells them to get low because Broadsky's probably still around. Shaw spots a camera and calls for backup. Booth takes out the camera as Broadsky gets to work. Cam estimates time of death at five days and the killer stabbed him under his chin. The killer went through Matt's wallet but didn't take anything. Hodgins steals Vincent away for a T-rex-human arm wrestling match. The skeletal arm won't rotate past a certain point, and Hodgins wins. Booth wonders why Broadsky killed Matt, and Sweets suggests that he refused to give him his rifle. He says that he hopes Booth takes care of Broadsky because if Broadsky gets him, they're all next. Vincent is excited about his findings in the arm-wrestling match, but Brennan wants to focus on the case. She uses him to show how Broadsky killed Matt, but Booth doesn't care since it won't help him find Broadsky. Broadsky sets up his rifle and takes aim. Booth, Brennan, Cam, and Vincent are in the lab, Hodgins and Angela in the street, Sweets in the diner, and Shaw putting a file in Booth's desk. Broadsky calls Booth, who hands the phone to Vincent. Broadsky can see that and he fires. Booth pushes Vincent to the floor and says they're okay, but that's not true. Vincent was shot. Vincent begs them not to make him go because he loves it there. Brennan tells him he's her favorite as Booth continues to put pressure on the wound, but it's no use. He's dead. Everyone gathers in the FBI, and Angela just wants time to be sad. They begin reminiscing about his facts and confessions. Booth joins them and says Broadsky got away. He aimed for the guy who answered the phone and Booth was the one to tell Vincent to pick it up. They have to work to catch Broadsky, and Booth tells them to take the night to grieve. Booth brings Brennan back to his place for the night, and she forces him to take the bed since he's killing Broadsky the next day. Hodgins and Angela are still at the lab. He finds that one thing is missing from Matt's wallet that left behind traces of gold. Brennan wakes Booth up and he pulls his gun out before realizing who she is. She says that Vincent kept saying, "Don't make me leave," and wonders why he would think she was making him leave. Booth tells her he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to God - didn't want to die. Brennan says that if there is a God, he would've let Vincent stay with them, and he says that's not how it works. They fall back on the bed and he holds her as she cries. Cam had to tell Vincent's mother, who thought it was Vincent calling when she saw the caller ID. Hodgins joins her and Angela and shows them what he found under black light on the wallet. Angela realizes it's an access card. They have to figure out what it was to. Booth talks to Matt's boss, who says they don't have access cards, but everyone needs one at the port, which is where Broadsky is, swiping the card. Angela finds Brennan staring at Matt's skull. Brennan tells her she got into bed with Booth the night before. Angela asks what happened, and Brennan begins to smile when Hodgins interrupts. However, Angela kicks him out to tell Cam. What happened between Booth and Brennan? He tells Cam that he has information on the bullet that killed Vincent. It was made near the ocean some place they decontaminate produce. Booth and Shaw show Broadsky's photo to security at the port, and the guard tells him what ship he's working on. Booth takes out his rifle and heads after Broadsky. Broadsky catches sight of Booth from the ship and grabs his rifle before going after him. Booth catches sight of the gun, and Brennan and Hodgins call him to tell them that Broadsky's right hand is broken. Broadsky is set up on top of one of the shipping containers, but misses when he shoots at Booth. When he gets down, Booth takes after him. Broadsky once again gets to higher ground, and Booth shoots him in the leg. He steps on the wound and explains to Broadsky how he beat him - the "squints" told Booth about Broadsky's broken hand, which meant he couldn't raise or lower his rifle quickly with his hand in a cast. So Booth let himself be seen at ground level then quickly took the high ground when Broadsky pursued. Booth is definitely the good guy. Back at the lab, Brennan receives the call that Booth got Broadsky. As everyone celebrates, Brennan and Angela share a smile. Everyone gathers as they load Vincent's body in a hearse, and Brennan shows up just in time with a potted plant. She and Booth smile. They begin remembering all the random facts that Vincent told them, and Sweets begins singing Vincent's favorite song ("The Lime in the Coconut"). Everyone joins in as they load him into the hearse. As they head back inside, Brennan puts her arm in Booth's and Angela smiles. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley * Vincent Nigel-Murray - Ryan Cartwright Guest Cast Notes *As Booth draws his weapon when Brennan enters his bedroom the clock shows the time as 4:47. That coincides with the opening sequence of The End in the Beginning. I don't know what that means Quotes Dr. Lance Sweets: Dr. Brennan has been known to retreat into hyper rationalism in times of emotional turmoil which could very well result in Dr. Jack Hodgins: Okay, even *I* want to slap you now. ---- Special Agent Seeley Booth: Oh, you threatening me? Jacob Broadsky: Self-defense, Seeley. Sometimes that means a very aggressive offense. Special Agent Seeley Booth: You forget who you're dealing with? Jacob Broadsky: Not for a moment. And don't you forget, you never see the bullet that takes you down. ---- Special Agent Seeley Booth: How are you feeling? Angela Montenegro: Oh boy. Like an overstuffed turkey shoved into an overhead bin on an overcrowded flight. How about you? Special Agent Seeley Booth: Me? Like I'm chasing a ghost. [Starts to leave] Angela Montenegro: Just make sure it's not your own. Special Agent Seeley Booth: [Booth stops] I'm sorry? Angela Montenegro: I-I just meant - be careful. ---- Special Agent Genny Shaw: Maybe you should stay behind me. Dr. Lance Sweets: Oh of course. I don't measure my manhood the same way you do... That came out wrong. ---- Dr. Lance Sweets: [Realizing Broadsky can see them] I hate this! I wish he'd shot us before we got this far... I'm saying everything wrong. ---- Special Agent Seeley Booth: He wants to kill. I don't. You know what? I'll do what I have to do. Dr. Lance Sweets: I hope so. Because with you gone, you know, we're next. Special Agent Seeley Booth: What? Dr. Lance Sweets: Anybody on your team is against his team so... Special Agent Seeley Booth: I should have shot in the back when I had the chance. Dr. Lance Sweets: Professionally - I disagree. Personally - not so much. ---- Vincent Nigel-Murray: [Booth is applying pressure to Vincent's wound] I... ple-please don't. Just don't make me go. I-I don't want to go. I love -it's been lovely. Being here with - with you. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: No! You can stay here as long as you like, Vincent. You're my favorite everyone knows that, right Booth? [Booth takes his hands off Vincent] Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: YOU HAVE TO KEEP THE PRESSURE ON. Special Agent Seeley Booth: No, I don't Bones. ---- Dr. Camille Saroyan: He meant to kill you. Special Agent Seeley Booth: I'm the one who gave Vincent the phone. Told him to pick it up. Dr. Lance Sweets: You didn't know. I mean there's no use... Special Agent Seeley Booth: I don't blame myself, Sweets. I blame the guy who pulled the trigger. Dr. Lance Sweets: Okay. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: You still have blood on your hands. Angela Montenegro: ...Booth, she - she means literally. ---- Special Agent Seeley Booth: You're staying at my apartment tonight. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: Okay. ---- Special Agent Genny Shaw: The kid in the lab, was he a friend of yours? Special Agent Seeley Booth: Yes, he was. Special Agent Genny Shaw: I'm sorry for your loss. Special Agent Seeley Booth: Well, you know what, don't be sorry. Just help me get revenge. ---- Angela Montenegro: I mean, is this about Vincent? Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: ...Yes. Angela Montenegro: Yeah. [Angela starts to leave] Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: And... I got into bed with Booth last night. [Long pause] Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: Why aren't you saying anything? Angela Montenegro: Because I don't want to yell "Hallelujah" so close to losing Vincent. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: I think I did it because of Vincent. Angela Montenegro: Wait. Whoa. [Angela gasps] Angela Montenegro: What exactly happened after - after you crawled into bed with Booth? [Bones smiles. Hodgins enters] Dr. Jack Hodgins: I got the GC mass specs on the bullet that killed Vincent. Angela Montenegro: HONEY, no! Not right now! I'm sorry. I love you but go tell Cam. GO... Away... AWAY! ---- Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: Vincent - he was looking at me and he was saying "Don't make me leave." He said that he - he loved being there. Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave? What kind of person am I? Special Agent Seeley Booth: No. Come here. No. No. No. No, Bones. You got that all *wrong*. You got it wrong. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: No. I-I heard him. You heard it too. "Don't make me leave." That's what he said. Special Agent Seeley Booth: He wasn't talking to you. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: I was the only one there - and you. He wasn't - he wasn't talking to you. Special Agent Seeley Booth: He was talking to God. He didn't want to die. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: No Vincent was like me, Booth. He was an atheist. Special Agent Seeley Booth: Okay then, he was talking to the universe then. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: Well, if there was a god, he would have let Vincent stay here with us. Special Agent Seeley Booth: That's not how it works. Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan: Can you just-? Special Agent Seeley Booth: Yeah. [Booth hugs Bones] Special Agent Seeley Booth: That's why I'm here. I'm right here. I know it's hard. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes